Grimm Wiki:Policies
This page shows a set of rules that you are expected to follow if you want to contribute to the wiki. Some things are common sense, while others are things that may be done differently than you're used to on other wikis. Note: These policies may change at any time. Respecting Others *Everyone should show respect to other no matter what their status is. Slander, harassment, or other insults will not be tolerated at any time. *Anybody can let others know of the policies, but unless you are an administrator, please do not give any warnings. If someone is giving you problems or you see someone violating a policy, report them to an , and they will be dealt with if necessary. *Respecting others not only includes fellow members on the wiki, but also the cast, crew, directors, etc. that appeared on the show. Personal attacks, insults, or otherwise offensive comments and language will not be tolerated at any time and may result in a warning or having your account blocked. Please review the Behavior section below for further related policies. Behavior *'Inappropriate language:' Any words that are not said on the show are not allowed on the wiki. Basically keep it PG-13. *'Vandalism:' Vandalism will not be tolerated. It can come in many forms, such as adding inappropriate info to articles or deleting portions of an article without a reason. Depending on the severity, it may result in a permanent block from the wiki. *'Article Comments:' Comments are expected to be appropriate, meaning there should be discussions, not arguments with others or inappropriate language. Do your best to use appropriate spelling, grammar, and punctuation, and do not post comments in all or mostly all CAPS. Comments violating any of these terms will be deleted, and a warning or a block for the violator(s) may occur, depending on the severity. *'Messages Elsewhere on the Wiki:' Message walls, forums, and comments on blogs are to be used similarly as article comments in terms of spelling, grammar, and punctuation, as well respectful messages. Disrespectful messages, including harassment and personal attacks, will be deleted, and the violator(s) will be blocked from the wiki. **Don't start arguments with others on message walls, in forums, or blog comments. If you have a problem, contact an . Any user may delete or request the deletion of a comment on their message wall, their blog post, or in a forum thread. *'Chat:' You are allowed to talk to users about whatever you want in the chat as long as it is appropriate and follows the rules. *'Edit Wars:' If an edit war occurs, the opposing editors need to solve the problem themselves on their message walls and possibly get a third party (preferably an ) involved. Editing Policy *Do not create articles for your personal use, such as your fanfic. That can go on your profile page or in a subpage. *Do not create articles for characters, Wesen, etc. from unaired episodes without a reliable source. *Do not create pages for characters credited as co-stars unless they appear in more than one episode. Co-stars usually go on an episode's co-star subpage, such as Once We Were Gods/Co-stars. Co-stars that are mentioned in other episodes but only actually appear in just one episode do not need their own page. *Follow the format of similar articles if possible. *Add the appropriate icon for the season that the subject of the article appeared in or was mentioned in at the top of the page – ex: if the subject appeared in or was mentioned in a season 5 episode. *If you create an article but add minimal info, please add to the top of the page underneath the icon. *Add the appropriate appearance template(s) to the bottom of the page – ex: . A blank template for example, looks like this: . The space after each | represents an episode from the season. Put a yes for the episode(s) the article subject appeared in, note if the subject was mentioned/talked about or seen in a Grimm diary, and leave the sections blank if the subject wasn't seen or mentioned in the episode. For example: results in: *Do not create an article based on information seen in promotional photos, the promo video for an episode, or sneak peeks of episodes, as the information is often misleading or can be misinterpreted without seeing the full episode. *Information added to articles must be written in your own words and not taken from other sites. **This includes, but is not subject to, appearance information, episode synopses, and trivia. **This does not include information from Wikipedia for information on cast and crew articles, episode transcripts or quotes from an episode added to an episode's synopsis, as long as quotation marks are used. It also does not apply to quotes added to an article's "quotes" section, as long as the quotes are added correctly, as in the quote is exactly how it is said in the episode, and an xref is added. See here for an example of how to add quotes for characters. *Do not create new categories without the permission of an administrator. *Do not add speculation to any article. *When creating a blog, do not leave it blank, otherwise it will be deleted. **Blogs should mostly be about Grimm, but each user can have one blog for their fanfic, such as their created Wesen. *Do not rename any articles, images, videos, etc. without permission from an administrator. Fanfiction *This is a CC-BY-SA site, meaning if you post something, it is immediately under the creative commons license. If you want to retain control of your creations, you should not post them on the wiki. Spoiler Policy *Do not make any changes to articles with information from the newest episode or upload any images to the wiki from the newest episode until after the episode airs on the west coast (9 P.M. PST). *Do not add information from unaired episodes to already created articles. *Do not create articles for unaired episodes or the characters, Wesen, etc. that will appear in the episode without a reliable source. Image Policy 1. Add/use the correct image license :All images without a license (licenses are found in the drop down bar on the upload page) are considered copyright and will be deleted. The uploader will be notified, and if they continue to upload images without licenses, they will be blocked from the wiki. :*First Offense - Warning :*Second Offense - 3 day block :*Third Offense - 1 week block :*Fourth Offense - 1 month block :*Fifth Offense - Permanent block :Block times are subject to change depending on the situation 2. Properly name images :When naming the new images, the uploader must use a name that somehow describes the character(s), Wesen, what is occurring in the image, etc. It's not required, but it also helps to add the episode number to the name. Examples: :*410 = :*4x10 = the same episode :*4.10 = the same episode :*S4E10 = the same episode Image name examples: :*1x01-Nick and Juliette.png :*414-Willahara foot.jpg :Both would be acceptable names for and respectively. :It also helps if the uploader puts all of their uploaded images on all articles they belong, including the subjects of the images and the episode image articles (ex: Goodnight, Sweet Grimm/Images). 3. No images with watermarks :If you're going to upload images, make sure they have no watermarks on them, or they will be immediately deleted. 4. Make sure the image is good quality :Try to avoid uploading images that are blurry, grainy, have borders, etc. 720p resolution is the minimum preferred for screen captures (see below). 5. Images should be screencaps :The only non-screencap episode images allowed are promo images and behind the scenes (BTS) images which are released by NBC, as well as cast and/or crew members affiliated with Grimm. Those images will be uploaded by an admin unless an admin gives permission to another editor to upload them. The same goes for storyboard images and script cover images. 6. Images of woged Wesen, opening quote images, and book or Grimm diary images need non-license categories :If an image of a Blutbad is uploaded for example, then it will need the category Blutbad images added to it. :If an image of an episode's opening quote is uploaded, then it will need the category Quote images added to it. :If an image of something in the Grimm Diaries, one of Rosalee's spice shop books, one of Monroe's books, or any other book is uploaded, then it will need the category Book images added to it. 7. Gifs are only allowed to be uploaded by an administrator :The only gifs uploaded are for the infoboxes of episodes and Wesen, with a few exceptions. 8. Keep non-''Grimm'' images to a minimum :It is fine to upload non-''Grimm'' images to use on your profile page, but keep the number of images to no more than 5. ::The only exception is you can have more than 5 of your own drawings. But just because you can have more than 5 drawings, doesn't mean you should upload a whole bunch of them just because you can. Use ones that you're actually proud of. 9. Images that are not used will be deleted 10. Images shouldn't be cropped unless cropping is needed for an infobox Video Policy *Videos related to Grimm may only be added by an administrator. *Users can have one non-''Grimm'' video at a time on their profile page. No more than one is allowed to keep the uploaded videos mostly related to Grimm. Comic Series Policy The comic series is not available for free. As such, it is vital that we do not cheat Dynamite and NBC of their franchise. Legal *It is illegal to reproduce nonfree media. In certain cases, exceptions may be made for images required to illustrate the subject. For example, it is okay to place a single image of a Blutbad on the Blutbad page in order to demonstrate how it is shown in the comic series. It is not okay to upload multiple Blutbad images if the first one suffices. If a better one is ever uploaded, it should replace the first wherever possible. *Nonfree images used in a manner that does not qualify as "fair use" must be removed from the page. *Nonfree images not in use should be deleted on sight. *Whenever possible, use a free image instead. Note that it is unlikely any images of this series can be considered free. *Nonfree images should always be low-resolution (no more than 350 pixels in any direction). Images may be scaled down with various applications, such as Microsoft Office Picture Manager (included with most versions of Office). Spoiler Policy *Plot elements should never be illustrated on the wiki unless they can be done so with a comic book cover. *Direct quotes or excessively detailed summaries are forbidden. *Whenever possible, comic book covers should be used in place of internal images. Last updated on October 10, 2019 Category:Content